


When Burt Went Away For A While

by PilgrimKitty



Series: The Adventures of Burt and Carole's crazy Pets [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cats, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Heart Attacks, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty!Kurt doesn't know how to handle it when Burt goes away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Burt Went Away For A While

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kitty!Kurt and puppy!Blaine look at Burt's heart attack. The Hudson-Hummel pets don't know why their human went away, they just know that he's gone, and he's sad.

When Burt went away for a long, long time, Kurt got really sad. Carole tried to pull Kurt onto her lap and brush him, the way Burt usually did, but Kurt just hissed at her and ran and hid under the bed. Finn tried to go find him, but he was too big to fit. Puck was angry and worried, so he didn't even try to talk to Kurt, and Rachel understood that Kurt needed some time alone. But Blaine could fit under the bed just fine.

“Kurt? Kurt?”

“Go away. I wanna be alone,” Kurt sniffled, under the bed. ”I miss Papa Burt. Carole doesn’t brush me right, and her lap isn’t the same.”

“We can be alone together,” Blaine said, like it was the most logical thing in the world. He cuddled in close to Kurt and started licking his bestest friend’s ears. ”I love you.”

“I miss Burt.”

“I miss him too,” Blaine said, then went back to licking Kurt’s ears. Kurt leaned into the touch, then turned his head and nuzzled Blaine’s nose with his own.

“You won’t go away, will you Blaine?”

“Never ever ever,” Blaine promised. ”You’re stuck with me forever and ever.”

“Good,” Kurt said, giving Blaine kitty kisses. ”I like it that way.”

The two of them stayed under the bed all day, and didn’t even leave when Carole tempted them with canned food. Well, until she wasn’t looking. They had to be quick, or Finn would eat it all.

~!~


End file.
